<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贾农】白猫 by sisiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359289">【贾农】白猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii'>sisiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiii/pseuds/sisiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你的耳朵好软啊”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黄明昊/陈立农</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贾农】白猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兽化</p><p> </p><p>夜深。<br/>
洁白无瑕的猫走到黄明昊的面前，黄明昊停下了手中的笔，他知道是谁。<br/>
白猫蹭了蹭黄明昊的手，黄明昊摸了摸白猫软软的脑袋，又把它抱了起来，丢到了床上，床上很软，可白猫却很娇贵地叫着，在几声之后，白猫变成了人。</p><p>陈立农可能是很累了，尾巴和耳朵都没变成人的模样，只是将最敏感的部位都暴露在黄明昊的面前，陈立农的膝盖是粉红色的，就像他的人和现在房间的环境一样。</p><p>因为有了人形的耳朵和还没变回去的猫耳朵，陈立农现在的听力比谁都敏锐，黄明昊就一直盯着陈立农白白净净的大腿，坐到陈立农的身边，陈立农的脸红红的，不知道为什么，闭着眼睛，发出一点点微弱的鼾声。</p><p>黄明昊伸手摸摸陈立农的耳朵，手指尖一碰到，陈立农就像触电一样，打了个激灵。黄明昊似乎发现了一个新的玩法，勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>喂，别装睡了。</p><p>黄明昊把陈立农抱起，横坐在自己的身上，陈立农脸更红了，不自觉地飘向别的地方，黄明昊倒也不生气，只是笑眯眯地看着陈立农，把陈立农的脸掰过来。</p><p>黄明昊一边帮陈立农褪去碍人的衣物，一边用手轻轻碰触敏感的猫耳朵，每一次碰触，黄明昊都会坏心思地用指甲扣一扣猫耳朵，陈立农也都在微微颤抖，很痒馁。</p><p>衣物被褪下，黄明昊的手却还停留在粉粉嫩嫩和陈立农一样可爱的猫耳朵上，黄明昊的衣服却完好无损，甚至有些整齐，和光溜溜的陈立农构成一副春夜的美好画卷。</p><p>黄明昊的手时不时去碰陈立农最敏感的尾巴，陈立农没辙，总是被搞得脸红红的，不知所措的看着黄明昊，这种单纯的眼神，不可能使黄明昊产生怜悯之心，只会使黄明昊更加大胆地触摸，更加欣赏陈立农的表情。</p><p>陈立农大口的喘着气，黄明昊看到面前的美人这样，不觉发笑：“我还没开始呢。”陈立农羞地低下头，黄明昊笑了笑：“你这样，我真的好喜欢。”黄明昊用手轻轻抬起陈立农的头。</p><p>黄明昊伸进一只手指，陈立农闷哼了一声，黄明昊挑挑眉，又马上伸进三只手指。</p><p>陈立农叫出了声，尾巴却一反常态的耷拉下来，捶在黄明昊的手上，脸红红的就跟喝过酒一样。<br/>
“你好好看啊。”黄明昊不知道为什么突然停下手上的动作，陈立农不适地小声地说了几个字，黄明昊没有听到。</p><p>“眼睛好看”黄明昊轻轻的用唇点在陈立农的眼距间“鼻子也好看”又轻轻点了陈立农优越的鼻子，“你怎么怎么好看啊，哥哥”陈立农被这声哥哥逗的脸红，干嘛啦，干嘛总是在这个时候叫的这么好听。</p><p>“Justin，不…要叫…我哥啊……”陈立农几乎是喘着说完整句话，黄明昊也不给他机会，直接将自己的替身送进了陈立农的软软的蜜穴。</p><p>陈立农只感觉自己的下半身要裂了，想说话，却被顶弄地叫着毫无意义的单音节。黄明昊看到陈立农的这个样子，坏心眼地又抚摸陈立农的耳朵，陈立农永远都无法想到看到自己现在的样子到底有多想让人肏干。不干就不是男人，黄明昊一直秉承着这个理念。</p><p>依然继续着……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>